A Happy End
by LadyAravis22
Summary: (Slightly AU-ish, since I started this during the S3 winter hiatus. Rated T because I'm paranoid.) Everyone's back in the Enchanted Forest for good, but Killian's dreams of a happy ending are put in danger when he stumbles upon Neal proposing to Emma in the palace gardens.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've written that I've been confident enough in to actually post, so don't go too crazy on me in reviews or anything if you don't like it. As I said in the summary, I started this during the S3 winter hiatus, so I wrote the characters how I saw them then. This is after Emma and Henry's year in New York, and I guess it's a version of how I would have liked to see the series end at that point in time. This story will consist of four chapters and an epilogue, and I'll be posting new chapters at the beginning of each week. Enjoy!

"Damn her!" A dull _thunk_ echoed through the cabin as his sword sunk into a thouroughly chipped post. It wasn't structural; Killian had installed it during what was now called The Lost Year, just so he could have something to take his frustrations out on without damaging his beloved ship.

"Damn her!" _Thunk._ "Damn her!" _Thunk._ "Damn her, damn her, damn her!" _Thunk, thunk, thunk._

Life had been peaceful for nearly eight months. Enemies had been defeated, and the many kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest were well on their way to complete recovery from the hardships that had befallen them all since The Dark Curse had been cast. It was May now, and engagements, marriages, and babies seemed to be more populous than the wildflowers that were popping up absolutely enverywhere.

"Damn her!" _Thud._ His head hit the post with a sastisfying amount of pain.

The "her" he referred to was of course, Emma Swan.

He stepped back until he hit the wall, then slid to the floor in a sudden exhaustion. He had been hacking at the post for nearly a half hour, and his arms were aching enough to convince him that maybe it was time to stop. The physical exertion hadn't left his heart any less hurt then it had been an hour ago when he had returned to The Jolly Rodger, a half day's hard ride from Snow and David's palace.

He had been there for two months this time, and it had nearly driven him mad by the end. He couldn't count how many times he and Emma had shared moments, moments where he would strive to show her how deeply his love for her ran, moments where she would get a look in her eyes that he wished she would never lose before she threw her walls back up with startling desperation. Neither of them put much stock in True Love anymore, but burn him if he didn't know with diamond clarity that she was his. Now, if only she would let herself be.

The walls protected her, he knew. And he understood. And he worked hard to get over those walls. But it had been nearly two years, and she still backed away from him. The few times she had let her walls down while with him made him as certain as he could be that she felt the same for him, but even while her emotions seemed to pull toward him, she was still pushing him away. He was starting to lose hope. There was only so much a man could take.

Then he had seen them in the garden. Emma and Neal. Arm-in-arm, talking, smiling, laughing… it cut like a knife to see them like that. And then Neal had gotten down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket, and Hook hadn't even stayed to see Emma's response. She had been pushing him away all this time. Maybe he was wrong about her feelings for him. Maybe this was the reason why. He made a strangled sort of moaning cry in his head that may have leaked out his mouth, and within ten minutes was hastily saddling the horse that had been a gift from David. He hadn't even bothered to pack any food or water. He had only run up to his rooms to grab his pack and a few personal items before heading to the stables.

Just as he was mounting, the stable door creaked open.

"And where do you think you're going?" Robin asked, folding his arms and leaning in the door to the stall, blocking Killian's path.

"Get out of my way, mate."

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"Why?"

"Because I saw Neal with a suspiciously small box a couple of hours ago and you just blew by me in the hallway without so much as a nod, looking like death."

"I feel like death."

"A-ha. Going back to the Rodger, then?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you for telling me, at least. I'm glad you offered up the information so willingly." A small roll of his eyes was all the acknowledgement Killian gave his friend before galloping out of the stable towards the causeway.

Minutes turned to hours, and Killian was still on the floor. He could see the sun sinking to the horizon now, but the windows only provided so much of a view. So he hauled himself to his feet, grabbed the bread and water he had acquired upon reaching the port, and went up on deck to watch the golden sun disappear.

If only the spot he had planned on watching from didn't already have an occupant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! Chapter 1 had more traffic than I thought it would. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 just as much!

"Emma, I know we're not perfect, and I know we've got a hell of a past… but I really think this could work this time. We've got Henry, and we're here. The place we both belong to. Happy endings are more common here, and ever since we came back for good, I haven't been able to shake the feeling that you and I really were meant to be together." Neal's voice caught, but he quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring box, and dropped to one knee. "Emma… Will you marry me?"

Time slowed to a crawl. Did he… did he just _propose_ to her? She went into a slight panic. Marriage wasn't… he didn't… was _that_ the impression she had been giving him? She loved him well enough, but enough to _marry?_

Time sped up again as she heard some sort of cry from the other end of the garden that barely registered. Neal's face looked hopeful, happy, like he knew what she was going to say. He didn't.

"Neal I… this… this is a bit much." The happiness on his face started to fade. "I do love you, and you're a wonderful father to Henry, and I think we have a great friendship going here, but that's just what it's been for me. A _friendship_. One that I wouldn't want to ruin by trying to be in a relationship again. I don't love you like that anymore. I'm sorry." And she ran all the way back to her rooms without looking back once.

She picked up a book Belle had given her weeks ago, but couldn't make it past the first few pages. She decided to organize the myriad of ballgowns Snow had insisted on having made for her, but she wore them so seldom they were still in perfect order. She tried to knit one of the patterns Granny had been teaching her, but ended up with a pile of knotted yarn instead. She took the back stairway down to the kitchen for a quick, quiet lunch and went back up to her room as soon as she was done. She couldn't even clean, since the maids kept the place spotless. She thought she might just take a nap, but her brain refused to turn off. She finally gave up, put on her comfiest sweatshirt, and went to find her mother.

Snow was reading in the solar. A tentative knock on the door frame instantly caught her mother's attention, and she beckoned to Emma with a smile as she marked her page and set her book down. Emma sat down on the couch Snow occupied with a heavy sigh.

"So, I take it Neal proposed?" Snow asked, her smile still in place. Emma turned, an incredulous look on her face.

"You knew he was going to propose and you didn't warn me? How could you not have warned me? How did you even know in the first place?"

"I knew because Belle told me a week ago. I didn't warn you because until I saw you at the door just now, I wasn't sure what your answer would be."

"You still could've said something!"

Snow laughed. "And if you _had_ wanted to marry him, would you have appreciated me telling you? The surprise is half the fun, Emma." Emma just groaned and buried her face in her hands. "To be honest, sweetheart, I'm a little surprised you haven't gone to find Killian yet." Emma's head shot back up.

"Hook? Why the hell would I go find Hook?"

"Your father may be a bit stubborn in this matter, but I'm not. This dance you and Killian have been doing for the past two years is as obvious as it gets, and you need to decide if you're willing to commit to a relationship with him or not. You can't expect him to hang around forever, Emma. He's his own man, and if you keep going on like you have been, you might find that one day he's slipped through your fingers and gone off to live his life on his own terms again. You're the reason he's been coming back to the palace at all."

"How did this conversation stop being about Neal proposing and start being about how I supposedly feel about Hook?" Emma interrupted, but Snow went on as if she hadn't heard her daughter speak at all.

"Killian's a good man. You've helped him to be an even better one, and I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. Don't lose him because of your stubbornness, Emma."

" I don't think-" Emma began angrily, but she was cut off by another knock at the door. She and Snow looked toward the door to see Robin, a slightly awkward expression on his face.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I thought I ought to inform you that Captain Jones left three hours ago for the Jolly Rodger. I figured he hadn't informed anyone that he was leaving, so I thought I had best tell someone." He said, looking between the mother and daughter to gauge their reactions. Snow's face quickly took on a worried expression as she turned to face Emma, whose face had gone expressionless, which only emphasized the sudden, growing panic in her eyes. "Well, like I said, just thought I would let you know. Er… goodbye then." He left quietly.

"Emma," Snow began quietly, "it's perfectly alright if you want to go after him. I'll tell your father where you've gone. Just promise me you'll pack some provisions, okay?" Emma held her mother's gaze for a full minute before a look that was at once irritated and joyful came over her face.

" _Damn it!_ I _hate_ it when you're right."

"It's because I'm your mother, dear. Now go, you'll want to catch him before he decides to sail off without you!" Emma gave Snow a quick hug, and twenty minutes later she had saddled her horse and was galloping down the causeway.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so this one is going up a little later than anticipated, but here it is. Enjoy!

"Swan?" Killian asked weakly. The blond figure standing at the railing turned to face him quickly, a nervous smile making its way onto her face.

"Um, hey Hook…" They stood in awkward silence for a full minute before he spoke again.

"What are you doing here, lo- Emma?" She was engaged now, he shouldn't be calling her love.

"Well, I just thought that I should… um… Neal, proposed to me this morning…" She trailed off. Did she look embarrassed now? Well good. Did she follow him all the way here to rub salt in the wound? What was it with women?

"Yes, I'm aware of that. My congratulations to you both." He replied stiffly. She looked up at him again, eyes wide with some emotion he couldn't place.

"No! God, no, that's not... I didn't…"

"Don't bother, Swan." He turned and started climbing back down to his quarters. "I know when to admit defeat. The two of you looked quite picturesque, I must admit." He added with mock cheerfulness.

"Hook!" She interrupted, but he ignored her.

"You'll make a fine couple, and Henry will have the family he's always wanted. I think I'm actually happiest for him. Now, if you don't mind, I've yet to have my supper. My congratulations again." He started to swing the hatch closed.

"Killian, stop!" He did. Her fingers came into view as she grabbed the hatch to swing it open again. He let it go and strode over to the windows across the room from the ladder. Why did he have to be powerless like this? Why did he still have to love her this much when he was in this much pain? He heard her come down the ladder, and when he kept his back to her, she let out a sharp, frustrated sigh and walked up behind him.

"Killian… I didn't accept Neal's proposal. I couldn't. I don't love him like that anymore."

His heart stuttered back to life. His name and three short sentences were all she needed to say to bring him back from the crippling pain he had been experiencing a few seconds ago. "I don't feel about him the way I feel about you. I can't say that I love you yet, because I don't really know if that's what I'm feeling. But I want to give this a shot, Killian. I want to give us a chance. I-" But he didn't let her get any further. He turned and pulled her to him roughly, his hook going to her waist and his hand slipping through her hair. He held her, and felt his heart skip a few beats when she relaxed into him and slipped her arms around his waist, pulling them closer together.

"Gods, Emma…" he breathed into her hair, and she turned her head so her lips rested against his neck and he could feel her uneven breath ghosting across his skin.

"For Heaven's sake Killian, if I knew you could hug like this I would've said I wanted to give us a chance ages ago." He couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled away enough to look at her.

"So what are we going to do now, love? It's too late to start back to the palace."

"I agree. I didn't really think about that when I left…"

"I can get the first mate's cabin in order, if you'd like to stay on the Rodger tonight. Then we can return in the morning." She thought for a moment.

"Or…" she gave him a mischievous smirk. "I think I have a better idea." She whispered the plan to him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, lass?"

"It'll be fine! No one that would be against it-"

"Like your father." He interrupted.

"Yes, like my father, will even know until tomorrow afternoon, when it'll be too late. So, you go figure out a list of things we'll need, I'll send a letter to my mom, and let's just do this." He gave her a scrutinizing look. "Please?"

"Oh, alright. But if your father murders me it's your fault."

"I know." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Now, can I borrow some paper and a quill?"

Killian stood in the doorway to the first mate's cabin – his cabin, when he first sailed on this ship. Who would've thought then that this is where he would end up. A 300 year old pirate in a relationship with a princess whose great-grandparents hadn't even been thought of yet when he was sailing with Liam. No one on his crew had slept here since he took charge. He kept it shut and locked, and it had collected a lot of dust over the centuries.

Emma's footsteps on the deck above broke him out of his memories, and he smiled. This would be most enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wait, I'm uploading Chapter 4? Didn't I just upload Chapter 1 not that long ago? Time is weird... Anyway! Wow, this has gone by fast. This the last full chapter, and then we've got the epilogue next week, and then we're done... (Now I made me sad. Good going, me. :p) This chapter comes to you in two parts; I hope you like it!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

David entered the solar to find Snow at the writing desk, scribbling on a sheet of parchment and humming to herself. He walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"That's a rather smug smile you've got. Do I want to know what you're up to?"

"I'm just writing to Red, David. You don't need to make it sound like I'm scheming."

"May I ask what you're writing to Red about that's got you so cheerful, then?"

"I'm writing to her about our daughter." David looked confused.

"What's Emma done?"

"Thank you for asking, though I was going to tell you anyway. She rode out about a half hour ago to go after Killian to tell him that she didn't accept Neal's proposal." Snow replied calmly, dipping her quill into the ink and starting a new sentence. David's jaw dropped.

"Neal's proposal of _what_?" He asked quietly.

"Marriage, of course. I wouldn't have said "proposal" if he had asked her on a picnic, would I have?" Snow signed her name with a flourish, rolled the parchment up, and rose to walk over to the balcony.  
"Neal asked Emma to marry him?"

"Yes, dear. I said that already, try to keep up." She whistled and a bird flew up from the garden to perch on the railing. She tied the letter to its leg, told it its destination, and watched as it flew off. David was still standing by the desk, a look of disbelief on his face.

"David, what's the matter?"

"He asked her to marry him."

"Yes, he did."

"She turned him down?"

"Yes. I heard he's on his way back to his father's palace right now. He left not long after Emma."

"He didn't ask my permission." Snow chuckled and walked over to take his hands.

"Then it's a good thing she didn't accept then, isn't it? Otherwise you never would have stopped giving him grief for it."

"I still could, if he didn't leave that long ago. I could catch up to him."

"David…" Snow's voice took on a warning tone, and David had the grace to look sheepish.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't have a serious conversation with him next time he's here." He said, trying and failing to cover the sheepish expression with something sterner. "Did Killian ride back to the Rodger, then?."

"Yes."

"Emma won't be back until late then, I suppose." Snow hummed in agreement.

"I don't expect she'll be back until early afternoon tomorrow, but she'll be fine. I'm more curious to see if Killian will be returning with her, to be honest."

"He'd better. We were going to work on that map with Ariel tomorrow. I told you about that, didn't I? We decided we should…" Snow sat back down in her favorite chair and nodded as her husband described the map of the realms that he, Killian, and Ariel would be putting together. This was going to take a while, but if it took his mind off of their daughter's love life…

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Emma whistled, and a bluebird flew out of the woods and perched on the railing in front of her. She hadn't had to send many messages this way yet, so she was still getting used to the oddity of it. She awkwardly tied the letter to the bird's leg, then petted its head.

"Take this to Red, at Granny Lucas' cottage, okay?" It chirped and flew off toward the forest. She heard footsteps behind her and felt Killian's arm slip around her waist.

"I still think we should've sent word after we were already out to sea. Who knows what your father will do when he finds out his daughter's run off with a pirate. He'll probably assemble the navies of all the kingdoms he can alert on short notice to run us down." He had laughter in his voice, and Emma turned to him with a smile.

"I think Mom would be able to curb his murderous appetite. Besides, I changed my mind and sent the letter to Red; I asked her to send a note to my parents tomorrow evening. She's better at not spilling the beans than my mother." He smirked at her.

"Aren't you a devious princess? Are you sure you don't want to run away and be a pirate permanently?"

"Positive, Killian. So, do you have our shopping list figured out?"

"I do indeed. We'll stock up tonight before the market closes, then sail first thing in the morning. I've got the first mate's cabin tidied up for you. We just need to air out the linens a bit and you'll be cozy as can be." Emma felt a bubble of excitement behind her sternum.

"And have you decided where you're going to whisk me off to, Captain?"

"Well I thought I would leave that up to you, love" he murmured as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There are many places I'd love to show you, but your travel desires take priority."

A warm sea breeze blew her hair out again as she pulled his head down and gave him a gentle kiss. She felt his lips pull into the lopsided smirk she loved so well as he turned his head and deepened the kiss, sliding his fingers into her hair and making her toes curl and stomach clench. She pulled away when she decided she needed to breathe again and leaned her forehead against his.

"Emma…" he breathed against her lips. She gave him another chaste kiss and pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

"Show me the horizon."


	5. Epilogue

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" David's voice was equal parts irritated and worried.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon enough. It's only lunchtime, and they've probably stopped somewhere to eat now. Just be patient." Snow took a sip of fruity wine and began to eat again while her husband continiued to push food around his plate with his fork. "David…" she chided gently, but stopped when a songbird landed on the back of the chair next to her. She untied the letter from its leg and gave it a berry off of her plate. As it swallowed the berry and flew back out the window, Snow opened the letter and began to read.

... ... ...

Snow,

I was glad to get your letter yesterday, I knew Emma would

would come to terms with her feelings sooner rather than

later! Granny was glad to hear it too. (Okay, don't let David

freak out too much at this next bit.) I got a letter from Emma

yesterday as well. It seems she and her Captain have decided

to take a sailing holiday. She didn't say when they'd be back,

but she said to tell you and David not to worry, and that she'd

send you a letter next time they made port. I've gotta say Snow,

I'm glad she's getting away for a bit. She's been pretty stressed

about court life lately, she needs a break. Maybe you and David

should take a trip to the Summer Palace. A vacation wouldn't

hurt you two, either.

Much love,

Red

... ... ...

"Snow? Snow? Honey, what is it? Is it from Emma? Is she okay?" His voice was all worry now. Snow had been staring wide-eyed at the letter for a full two minutes. Suddenly she burst into peals of laughter. "Snow?" David asked again, reaching for the letter. She pulled it away before he could take it.

"Before I let you read it, you have to promise not to do anything drastic."

"Why would I –"

"Just promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise!" Snow handed him the letter with a smirk, and couldn't hold back a few more giggles as she watched his expression shift from confusion to disbelief. He finished reading and set the letter on the table between them.

"I'm gonna kill that pirate as soon as he sets a foot back in this kingdom." Snow patted his hand.

"Yes, dear. I'm sure you'll kill a dear friend of the kingdom just because our daughter's a grown woman and can make her own decisions about her love life." David sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair as Snow poured him another glass of wine.

THE END

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Author's Note: Wow. That went by way quicker than I thought it would. Sorry this one was a little late, I had a big family reunion happening over the weekend with zero time to work on this. But now it's up, and it is of course the end to this story. Let me know if you want me to write more fics! I've got a few ideas for OUAT and other shows/books/movies, but they're not very developed right now. It'll be a while before I've got something new up if I decide to write more.

I have to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, and for following the story, and some of you even marked it as a favorite... I can't even express how grateful I am! I haven't had much confidence in my writing the past couple years, but your reactions to this story have given me an unbelievable confidence boost. Thanks again for reading! You're all fantabulous people and I love you!


End file.
